


Игры, в которые играют люди

by BraKet



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Going Postal
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: азарту подвержены даже самые разумные представители рода человеческого, а неразумные этим вовсю пользуются(юст и намек на... все!)





	Игры, в которые играют люди

— Я предлагаю всем успокоиться, — сказал лорд Витинари и забрал у Ангелы Добросерд нож для бумаг, а у Мойста фон Липвига стул. 

— Когда я сказал «успокоиться», я имел в виду прекратить гонку вооружений вообще, а не сменить ассортимент. Госпожа Добросерд, верни свою туфельку на ее законное место. Господин фон Липвиг, поставь графин обратно, в нем вино старше меня, прояви хотя бы к нему уважение, если продемонстрировать таковое ко мне у тебя не хватает... я бы сказал — что, но ты все еще держишь в руке хрупкую вещь убойной силы.

Не так-то просто взывать к разуму двух взбешенных людей, но лорда Витинари не смущали трудности. Смущал лорда Витинари загубленный тихий вечер, который он собирался провести за уютным чтением деловых бумаг. Он уже успел погрузиться в сладостный мир цифр, когда ворвавшаяся без стука в кабинет парочка рассвирепевших влюбленных заставила его отложить листки и подняться из удобного мягкого кресла, чтобы выступить в качестве рефери.

— Давайте хотя бы содержимое разопьем, мыть им пол как-то слишком расточительно, — предложил Витинари компромиссное решение, поскольку Мойст фон Липвиг проигнорировал его предыдущую просьбу. — Госпожа Добросерд, вон там стоят бокалы, принеси их, пожалуйста, сюда.

Ну, по крайней мере, она обула ногу, прежде чем направилась к круглому столику. Уже легче.

— Благодарю, — лорд Витинари не с первого раза, но все же сумел забрать у господина фон Липвига вино и принялся неспешно его разливать. — Предлагаю всем присесть, разговор предстоит долгий и, как можно догадаться, теперь уже не совсем на трезвую голову. 

Он любезно пододвинул госпоже Добросерд отвоеванный минуту назад стул, указал господину фон Липвигу плавным жестом на еще один, а сам вернулся в мягкие недра кресла. 

— Итак, — лорд Витинари кивком обратил внимание насупленных гостей на полные бокалы. — Если вы не против, говорить буду я. Во-первых, потому, что последние полчаса я слушал одновременно вас обоих, и это было то еще испытание для моего органа слуха и здравого смысла в целом... Во-вторых, если я правильно расшифровал звуковую какофонию, моя персона является в некотором роде основой вашего конфликта, и на этом моменте хотелось бы остановиться подробнее. Но сперва... Ваше здоровье.

Лорд Витинари залпом осушил свою порцию и взглядом заставил сделать то же самое двух своих невольных собутыльников.

— Успокаивает нервы, не правда ли? Примиряет, так сказать, со всем сущим. 

Он опять наполнил бокалы, коротко приказал:

— Вздрогнули, — и немедленно выпил. 

Покрасневшая парочка переглянулась, но спорить не решилась. Лорд Витинари проследил, чтобы они опустошили бокалы до дна, и вновь схватился за графин.

— Так, погодите! — выпалил господин фон Липвиг и вытер проступившую на лбу испарину. — Вы сказали, что будете говорить!

— Хм... А разве тостов недостаточно для решения ваших проблем? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой поинтересовался лорд Витинари.

— Разумеется, нет, — проинформировала его госпожа Добросерд ледяным тоном и вытащила из-за пазухи портсигар.

— Жаль, жаль... — лорд Витинари задумчиво погладил бородку. — Ладно, еще по одной и перейдем, так и быть, к сути. Поехали!

Когда бокалы в третий раз опустели, и господин фон Липвиг откинулся, ошалело моргая, на спинку стула, а госпожа Добросерд выпустила в потолок огромную тучу дыма, лорд Витинари сложил пальцы домиком у подбородка.

— Для начала давайте выясним, правильно ли я понял то, что вы тут пели нестройным дуэтом, — предложил он и обратил взгляд своих почти совершенно не захмелевших глаз на госпожу Добросерд. — Ты недовольна тем, что я сыграл с твоим возлюбленным несколько партий в «гномов и троллей». А ты... — он повернул голову к фон Липвигу.

— ... недоволен тем, что недовольна она! — подсказал господин фон Липвиг.

— Что ж. В таком случае, я рад сообщить вам, что не несу ответственности за чужие чувства... — начал было лорд Витинари, но госпожа Добросерд его перебила:

— Вы несете ответственность за то, что мой жених играет с вами за гномов! — сказала она тоном морозной свежести и выпустила в сторону лорда Витинари массивное сизое облако.

— Если ему больше по душе тролли, я не против, — пожал плечами лорд Витинари и помахал перед лицом ладонью. — Сам я предпочитаю как раз более маневренные фигурки подземных коротышек-тружеников,, потому что... 

— Лично я бы предпочла, чтобы он вообще не ввязывался в азартные игры, — отрезала госпожа Добросерд, сердито уставившись на лорда Витинари своими прекрасными глазищами.

— Но это не азартная, а весьма интеллектуальная игра, — возразил лорд Витинари.

— Вы сделали ее азартной! — ткнула в его сторону мундштуком господа Добросерд, и лорд Витинари испустил короткий вздох, полный бесконечного терпения.

— Мне пришлось, — любезно сообщил он. — Потому что господин Мойст фон Липвиг стал лазить по крышам в свободное от работы время, изготовил отмычки к каждому замку на Почтамте и связался с Братством чихания без правил, в котором состоят еще более скорбные на голову безумцы, чем он сам.

— Ничего подобного! — вяло запротестовал господин Мойст фон Липвиг. — Они все ужасно интересные люди, а что касается меня... 

— Но я не желаю стать одной из тех несчастных, из дома которых выносят все деньги, ценности, а потом вещи и кошку игроманы-мужья! — повысила голос госпожа Добросерд и снова ткнула в сторону лорда Витинари мундштуком. 

— Во-первых, у тебя нет кошки, — заметил лорд Витинари, слегка отклонившись, чтобы увеличить расстояние между собой и огненным сигаретным кончиком. — Во-вторых, мы играли не на деньги.

— Вот именно! — возмутилась госпожа Добросред.

— Хм. Напомни мне провести в Анк-Морпорке курсы математической логики для всех желающих... — пробормотал лорд Витинари. — С обязательным посещением, разумеется.

— Я вам не секретарша! — огрызнулась госпожа Добросерд.

— В этом ты права, — уцепился за островок непротиворечивых аксиом лорд Витинари и снова налил всем вина. — Выпьем еще по одной и начнем разговор сначала, по возможности не теряя по дороге отдельные элементы в стройной цепочке рассуждений. 

— Итак, — сказал он, когда бокалы вновь опустели. — Что именно тебя не устраивает в наших партиях, милая Ангела? Я бы предположил, что позднее возвращение жениха домой... Но последние полгода ты, например, вообще провела далеко за городом, занятая раскопками големов. Тебе ли, что называется, жаловаться. Знакома с концепцией бревна и соломинки в глазах смотрящего?

— Плевать я хотела на ваши пиломатериалы! Вы играете на раздевание! — выпалила побагровевшая госпожа Добросерд, наклоняясь вперед и обдавая лорда Витинари непередаваемым алкогольно-табачным коктейлем. — Как вам вообще могло прийти в голову подобное?! В вашем возрасте и положении!

— Да просто он не желал приобщаться к игре, называя ее слишком нудной! — неожиданно уязвленным тоном ответил вдруг тоже слегка раскрасневшийся от вина лорд Витинари. — Деньги, кстати, его не прельстили, если это тебя успокоит. Что даже странно, учитывая, насколько недавно он стал банкиром... А, может, наоборот... Короче, — выдернул он сам себя из отвлеченных дебрей. — Я долго искал, что же способно действительно соблазнить нашего новоявленного... 

— Голый патриций! Ты только представь! Как я мог устоять?! — перебил лорда Витинари пьяно-восторженный голос фон Липвига.

Судя по лицу госпожи Добросерд, она представила.

— Но в итоге это он раздел тебя? — уточнила госпожа Добросерд на всякий случай у господина фон Липвига и опять представила.

— Ну... Да. И... Что? — заморгал господин фон Липвиг.

Судя по лицу госпожи Добросерд, она представила снова. 

— То есть... Он видел тебя голым?

— Подумаешь! — беспечно пожал плечами господин фон Липвиг. — Он видел меня даже мертвым!

— А теперь еще и голым... — задумчиво пробормотала госпожа Добросерд.

Похоже, она никак не могла перестать представлять.

— Доска ведь предназначена только для игры вдвоем? — спросила она наконец, с очевидным трудом оторвавшись от созерцания картинок внутри своей головы, и сфокусировала нетрезво-шальной взгляд на задумчиво поджатых губах лорда Витинари.

Лорд Витинари медленно поднял одну бровь.

— Мы можем обратиться к классическим анк-морпоркским картам, если у тебя есть желание присоединиться.

— Вдвоем мы быстро его разденем! — потер ладони господин Мойст фон Липвиг.

— Или я вас обоих, — заметил лорд Витинари, откинулся в кресле и вдруг расслабленно закинул руки за голову.

— Скорее это я обнажу тут парочку кое-кого, — хищно улыбнулась госпожа Ангела Добросерд, не выпуская из зубов мундштук, и окутала присутствующих сизым туманом. — Тащите свою колоду. И вино захватите, а то это уже закончилось!  



End file.
